


A Broken Pen

by Hypnobyl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt: Hidden Talent, Prompt: Pen, Prompt: Supply Closet, SupercatSmutGames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: After breaking Cat's favorite pen, Kara hurries to make things right. Cat has other plans.





	A Broken Pen

“You seriously lost her pen?” the snide assistant from the lobby said, barely looking up from her computer screen. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Kara did her best to keep calm, but she wasn’t in a very secure place at the moment. Panic overtook her voice, however. “I need to know where she gets them from. So I can replace it. Please.”

With a long-suffering sigh, the assistant looked up and cocked an eyebrow. “You do know she keeps extras, right?”

“She does?” Relief was an addictive drug, and Kara luxuriated in the instant relaxation.

“Uh, yeah. In the storage room on the thirty-sixth floor. Duh.”

Kara hadn’t been working for The Cat Grant for very long, so she felt that the last sentiment was a little undeserved. She’d know better in the future. Thanking the woman graciously, she hurried to the elevator--the public one, not the private one that she’d accidentally used and nearly gotten fired over. She had approximately twenty minutes before Cat returned from lunch and discovered that her favorite writing utensil had somehow been mangled beyond recognition; she wasn’t going to waste any time, just in case the meal was short and her boss returned too soon.

She found the supply closet fairly easily, despite the emptiness of the floor itself, which was clearly used primarily for storage. There was one office hidden away among the closets and rooms full of furniture, but it was likely some sort of punishment for a worker who had fallen from Cat’s good graces. She didn’t envy anyone who ended up on Cat’s bad side, although she had never felt such strong empathy for them until now.

Thankfully, the closet was unlocked. She stepped inside and fumbled for a light switch. Rows of steel shelves greeted her, full of boxes, plastic containers, staplers, broken printers, and more. She took a deep breath and lowered her glasses just a bit. Using her powers was so cheating, but she wanted to keep her job. She needed to be needed by Cat.

Making quick work of the first half of the room, she tread deeper. The slam of the door interrupted her focus, and she squeaked her surprise. She whirled about, eyes popping comically wide at the sight of her boss leaning nonplussed against an out-of-order copier. She thought desperately for an excuse, but her mind couldn’t come up with anything believable. Later, she would berate herself; she was in a supply closet, so the excuse was built in: she needed a supply.

At the moment, however, all she could muster was, “Um, hello. I was just… Going to… The…”

“I see,” Cat said slowly, her gaze never leaving Kara’s reddening face.

Kara swallowed hard and averted her eyes. “Why are you here?”

“I happened to overhear someone in the supply closet.”

“You did?” The unspoken question of how lingered between them for a long moment.

“I use the office on this floor to get away when necessary. It’s almost never frequented, so I can usually enjoy my lunch without problem.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I’ll just get what I was looking for and go.” Kara reached onto the nearest shelf and picked up a container of rulers. She flushed harder.

“I know you don’t need rulers, Kara.” Cat eased off her post and meandered closer. “Why are you really lurking in this supply closet? Awaiting a secret tryst with a colleague?”

“Oh, Ms. Grant! No! Never!” Kara sighed and dropped her head. “I broke your pen, and the receptionist told me you keep extras in here.”

Cat’s laugh was unexpected, and Kara looked up again. “That pen was a limited edition run of twenty-five--only one allowed per customer. There are no extras, least of all in here.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry, Ms. Grant.” Her lower lip wobbled, but she collected herself. There was no crying at work.

“Things are meaningless,” Cat said after a moment. “With my income, I could have whatever I wanted, really. I’ll buy another sort of pen, I’m sure.”

“Would you like me to place an order?”

“What I’d like is for you to come here.”

Kara didn’t hesitate; she walked over and submitted herself to Cat’s finger under her chin.

“Did you need something?”

“You’d never have a tryst in this closet?”

“Um…”

Cat’s mouth was suddenly so near her own. “Never?”

She felt like she was on fire, and the source of the blaze was a petite fingertip sliding down her throat. The warmth curled pleasantly in her stomach, and she barely kept from trembling.

“My foster mother always, um, told me never to say never,” Kara whispered. She felt inexplicably drawn into Cat’s unflinching gaze, and although she hadn’t expected any of this, she didn’t want to even try to escape.

Cat’s finger continued it’s journey down, catching on the collar of Kara’s sweater. She was too warm for it, but trying to remove it now would just be awkward; instead, she waited for Cat’s next decision.

“I’m going to take your clothes off.”

Kara’s mouth went dry as all the moisture in her body pooled between her legs. “Okay,” she replied, voice wobbling.

Cat was a woman of her word. She set about methodically removing Kara’s clothing, starting with her sweater and undershirt, then shifting down to Kara’s socks, shoes, and skirt. Kara stood with one arm across her stomach, shivering in her bra and panties.

“I’m going to take those, too.”

There was no question in that statement, but Kara knew from experience that if she said no or looked uncomfortable, Cat would stop. At least, that’s how things worked upstairs with business. She liked being told exactly what was expected of her, and Cat seemed perfectly content to maintain control.

The next few moments passed painstakingly slow, and Kara felt every small touch of Cat’s fingers against her skin. She felt like she ought to be embarrassed with her naked body on display, but she instead reveled in the attention Cat paid her. Cat’s hands were featherlight as they explored the muscular planes of her abs and back. The gentle exploration ended abruptly as Cat turned her around and positioned her against the shelf, not unlike a police officer making an arrest.

Kara gripped the metal as Cat nudged her feet apart. Arousal ran down her thigh; Cat pressed against her back, placing one hand against her stomach possessively.

“I’m going to fuck you, Kara.”

Kara closed her eyes. “What if I said stop?”

“I’d stop.” Cat nuzzled her earlobe. “But I don’t think you want me to stop, do you?”

“No…”

The nuzzle turned into a nibble. “Mm.”

A hand slid up her neck and into her hair, where it clamped down and pulled back. She didn’t struggle, nor did she jerk away when the hand on her belly dipped lower to toy with her clit. Whimpering, she took the treatment and waited desperately for more friction. Her whimpers turned into mewls as Cat bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder and then in frantic groans when a finger slid inside her.

“P-please.”

“You broke my pen,” Cat chastised. “I loved that pen.”

“I’m so-sorry.” Kara’s voice broke, and her hips pressed back.

Cat thrust a bit harder. “I expect better from those around me.”

“I know.” Kara lost control, digging her fingers into the shelf. The metal squalled, but Cat either didn’t notice or didn’t care to comment. “It wuh-won’t happen again. Please. Please, Ms. Grant, please.”

Cat released her hair and reached around to toy with first one nipple, then the other, and back again. By the time she focused both hands on the apex of Kara’s legs, Kara felt as though she’d blown her powers out. Weakness was not something she was used to, and fear usually accompanied it. Now, however, she felt helpless yet safe. Cat rubbed her clit and moved inside her in a constant rhythm until she cried out. When she stumbled forward, Cat caught her and held fast until Kara felt ready to stand on her own. 

As she struggled to regain her breath, she watched Cat examine the shelving unit. There was no way to hide the damage her powers had wrought, and her brain was still reeling--much too overwhelmed to think of a valid excuse yet again.

“I see you may have a few hidden talents,” Cat eventually stated. She pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Kara's mouth. “Clean yourself up. I’ll have a pen chosen for you to order later this afternoon.”


End file.
